Les pièces manquantes
by Laemia
Summary: De quoi Sora peut bien rêver, durant 358 jours? D'une fille et d'un garçon qui lui font penser à des personnes dont il ne se souvient pas. Il les voit sombrer de jours en jours, et il ne peut rien y faire. Juste leur dire que tout ira bien.


Rating: K

Pairing: Aucun en particulier. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je fais pas de romance, tiens!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rien ne m'appartient. Das ich nicht... nan, je sais pas comment on dit en allemand... VDM

Note: Un grand merci à CrimsonThirteen pour m'avoir inspirée grâce à sa fic "Enfermés". Non, je ne fais pas du pub! Mais allez lire quand même. xD

Ca faisait longtemps que je me posais la question "mais à quoi Sora peut bien rêver, enfermé dans sa fleur de verre?" mais je n'avais jamais réussi à trovuer une réponse satisfaisante. Eh bien voilà qui est chose faite! =) C'est une touuute petite fic, presque un drabble, mais bon...

* * *

><p>Sora. L'élu de la Keyblade. Un jeune garçon qui rêvait d'aventure. Un sourire radieux et deux yeux bleus rêveurs éclairaient son visage en toute circonstance. Il voulait rester avec ses amis, il voulait voyager, aussi.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il sait juste qu'on lui a dit de prendre place dans cet endroit, là où ni le temps, ni les intempéries, ni les guerres ne pourraient l'atteindre. On lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'on restaurerait sa mémoire mais que, pour le moment, il fallait dormir. Oublier pour mieux se rappeller.

Il se rappelait d'une promesse, aussi. Mais il l'oublierait sans doute bientôt. Quelle importance? Quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Cette personne lui ferait se souvenir d'elle. Ce serait triste de ne plus se rappeller d'un ami, pas vrai?

Et lui restait là, plongé dans un profond sommeil, en attendant qu'on vienne le libérer. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Que faisait-il ici, déjà? Voilà, il ne savait plus. Déjà.

Il n'avait pas conscience de grand chose. Ni du temps qu'il avait passé ici, ni d'où il était exactement.

Juste du bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, prenaient leur élan, et revenaient, comme si elles voulaient dévorer le sable. Les rires aussi, il les entendaient. Les siens, peut-être, et ceux de deux autres personnes.

Et parfois, il y avait _eux_... Parfois, la plage -ça ne pouvait être qu'une plage- s'effaçait au profit d'autres images.

Derrière ses paupières fermées, il apercevait une jeune fille. Les cheveux coupés courts, des yeux couleur océan. Kai... Non. Xion.

Xion. Elle lui faisait penser à une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit dans son sommeil. Il s'était promis de ne pas oublier ses amis, mais il lui manquait les fragments nécessaires pour reconstituer le puzzle. Les pièces manquantes. Il y en avait deux.

La deuxième? Un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Ven... Roxas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et Sora aurait voulu l'aider.

Il se sentait coupable, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'il leur dise de rentrer à la maison. A tout les deux. De là où il était, il ne pouvait que les voir retenus prisonniers dans un foyer qui n'était pas le leur. Il les regardait se battre pour exister, pour se faire une place parmi ceux qui étaient si différents d'eux. Il comtemplait leurs efforts, peiné de la tournure que les choses prenaient.

D'autre fois, plus rarement, le jeune garçon entendait une voix rassurante. Familière.

_Ca va aller. Tu ne dormiras plus très longtemps._

Tant mieux. Il pourrait bientôt les aider, comme ça... Le garçon et la fille.

_Quand ils seront auprès de toi...Quand ils disparaîtront..._

Ils vont... disparaître? Non! Pourquoi? Il savait qu'ils pourraient être heureux si on les laissait vivre en paix... Pourquoi devraient-ils partent sans connaître le bonheur? Xion et Roxas...

_Ne sois pas triste. Il le faut pour que tu puisse te souvenir._

Alors il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était le coucher de soleil et le sentiment qu'ils étaient heureux. De toute façon, lui, il n'avait plus rien. Il ne se rappelait de personne, alors à quoi bon?

_Ils resteront près de toi, même si tu les oublies. Ca va aller..._

Non. Pourquoi...?

_C'est ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde._

Et puis, un jour, Xion revint à lui. Elle disparut en un millier d'éclat glacés. Sa tristesse vint percuter Sora de plein fouet. Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il lui dit de se reposer. Tout irait bien, à présent.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle et Roxas ne pouvaient pas être vivre comme des êtres normaux. Ca lui faisait mal, à lui aussi. Et puis, _elle_ ressemblait tellement à Kairi...

Kairi! Il se souvenait.

Il ne restait plus que Roxas à présent, seul comme jamais.

Il quitta l'Organisation. Il fut vaincu par un garçon plus fort que lui et qui souhaitait voir Sora se réveiller. Un ami à lui? Il ne se souvenait toujours pas...

Et lorsqu'il fut transporté dans la cité virtuelle, loin de l'Organisation et de son ancienne vie, chaque sourire qu'il faisait donnait à Sora l'envie de hurler. Tout ça n'était qu'un piège! Il aurait voulu lui dire de s'enfuir loin d'ici, mais...

Même son meilleur ami, le seul qui ait jamais compté pour lui, n'était pas parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Axel.

Sora se demandait si, dans les mêmes circonstances, il aurait suivi Riku...

C'était le nom du garçon qui avait combattu Roxas. Son meilleur ami à lui.

Kairi, Riku... A présent, il avait une bonne raison de se réveiller. Mais pour qu'il reprenne conscience, il fallait que Roxas s'endorme. Et ce sommeil là serait définitif.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Il sera complet grâce à toi._

L'inverse, plutôt. La pièce manquante du puzzle reviendrait à sa place d'origine. Mais peut-être que la pièce ne voulait pas complèter le tableau.

"Sora... Tu as de la chance..."

les première paroles qu'il entendait vraiment depuis longtemps -et pas seulement dans son esprit, cette fois. Oui, il en avait, de la chance, mais à quel prix? Il avait l'impression de tuer son double de ses propres mains...

Cet instant, où il aperçut Roxas juste avant de se réveiller, fut trop court. Tout ce qu'il put faire pour son Simili fut de tenter de l'apaiser avec des pensées qu'il espérait rassurantes. C'était fini. Personne ne souffrirait plus. _Tout ira bien._

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Donald et Dingo l'appellèrent. Il accourut vers eux, ravi de les revoir.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas quittés très longtemps, si? A peine le temps de faire une sieste.

D'ailleurs, que faisaient-il tous ici?

Le journal de Jiminy disait de remercier Naminé.

Le porteur de la Keyblade sentit alors un arrière goût amer envahir son palais.

Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression d'oublier un ami?

* * *

><p>Normalement, j'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu au moins trois fois. =3<p>

Ah, au fait, j'ai refait mon profil. =)

Ze veux des reviews et des bisous! (Ouh, je rime, je m'aime! =D)


End file.
